This invention relates to an installation of the front loader type for the thermal treatment of objects, such as pasteurizing or sterilizing foodstuff or medicine, packed in glass or plastics, comprising a treatment space and an endless conveyor describing a path within this space. The conveyor has elongated carriers for the objects to be treated and each carrier comprises a gutter or channel-shaped member with a C-shaped cross section and with a lengthwise extending movable visor or cover. The installation further comprises a loading station and a discharge station to supply and discharge respectively the objects.
Such an installation is known in itself and is subject of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 292,422 filed on Sept. 26, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,234. A phenomenon which occurs in practice, the so-called "drifting" of the objects in the carrier, can be a disadvantage in those circumstances in which an inspection of the objects (glass or plastic bottles) is necessary. This is, e.g. the case when pharmaceutical products to be used in hospitals are to be treated. This "drifting" is also a disadvantage when the containers are made from a plastic which becomes somewhat sticky when warm. Adjacent objects can then stick together when they touch each other, which is, of course, undesirable.